russelfandomcom-20200213-history
“Bagani” pilot episode charms viewers nationwide; ABS-CBN leads primetime
March 7, 2018 Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque (superhero)); Bagani (Makisig Morales, Liza Soberano, Enrique Gil, Mateo Guidicelli, Sofia Andres) Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell which is still the third most watched program as it registered 38.7%, while Bagani instantly captivated viewers as it recorded a national TV rating of 35.5%, beating and Kambal Karibal with only 15.4%. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano is still the most watched program as it registered 41.8%, compared to its premiere of IBC-13's newest fantaserye Merlyna (39.5%) which is also captivated viewers as the second most watched program and its rival show Sherlock Jr. (14.8%). The Good Son kept its lead with 18.7%, while Kapantay ay Langit got 15.7% and The One That Got Away only got 11.5%. KapinoyLand won its timeslot with 15.1% versus Hanggang Saan (14.9%) versus Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka (10.4%). 'March 5, 2018 - Monday' Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.8% #''Merlyna'' (IBC) - 39.5% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 38.7% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 37.3% #''Bagani'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.5% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.8% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 28.8% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''Chacha'' (IBC) - 21.3% #''The Blood Sisters'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.3% #''The Good Son'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.7% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 18.1% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) / Ika-6 Na Utos (GMA) - 16.9% #''Asintado'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.2% #''Kapantay ay Langit'' (IBC) - 15.7% #''Kambal Karibal'' (GMA) - 15.4% #''Sana Dalawa Ang Puso'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.2% #''KapinoyLand'' (IBC) - 15.1% #''Hanggang Saan'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.9% #''Sherlock Jr.'' (GMA) - 14.8% #''The Stepdaughters'' (GMA) - 14.1% #''I Am Not A Robot'' (ABS-CBN) / SpongeBob SquarePants (IBC) - 13.1% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 12.9% #''Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan'' (IBC) - 12.7% #''Till My Heartaches End'' (IBC) - 11.9% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 11.6% #''The One That Got Away'' (GMA) - 11.5% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Man of Steel'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.5% #''Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka'' (GMA) - 10.4% #''Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: The Little Mermaid'' (IBC) - 9.2% #''Kapuso Movie Festival: War of the Worlds'' (GMA) - 8.7% Source: Kantar Media '05 March 2018 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and PTV4 :Kape’t Pandasal (0.7%) / Maniwala Ka Kaya Mo Mission Possible (Replay) (1.0%) vs. Reporter’s Notebook (Replay) ‘Balik Sa Bayan’ (0.6%) vs. Bitag: The New Generation (Replay) (1.1%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (4.9%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.6%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2.7%) :Magandang Buhay (5.2%) vs. Hunter X Hunter ‘S3’ (5.7%) / Yo-Kai Watch (6.6%) / Dragon Ball Z Kai The Final Chapters (7.7%) / Fighter of Destiny (6.0%) vs. Morning Kris (4.3%) / Duel Masters (7.1%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters ‘Man of Steel’ (10.5%) / Sana Dalawa ang Puso (15.2%) vs. The Other Kingdom (5.6%) / Kapuso Movie Festival ‘War of the Worlds’ (8.7%) vs. Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema ‘The Little Mermaid’ (9.2%) / KapinoyLand (15.1%) / Till My Heartaches End (11.9%) :APO Tanghali Na! (25.8%) / Chacha (21.5%) vs. It’s Showtime (16.9%) vs. Eat… Bulaga! (12.9%) / Ika-6 Na Utos (16.9%) :Asintado (16.2%) vs. The Stepdaughters (14.1%) vs. Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan (12.7%) :Showbiz Unlimited (7.8%) / T.O.D.A.S. (Ang Orig) (7.1%) vs. Hanggang Saan (14.9%) vs. Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka (10.4%) :I’m Not A Robot (13.1%) / The Blood Sisters (19.3%) vs. Wowowin (11.6%) vs. Du30 on Duty (1.4%) / Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (28.8%) vs. Kilos Pronto (2.7%) / Ben Tulfo Unfiltered (3.6%) :Express Balita (37.3%) vs. TV Patrol (29.8%) vs. 24 Oras (18.1%) vs. Ulat Bayan (4.5%) :FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (41.8%) vs. Merlyna (39.5%) vs. Sherlock Jr. (14.8%) vs. PTV Sports (5.3%) :Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell (38.7%) vs. Bagani (35.5%) vs. Kambal Karibal (15.4%) vs. Dear My Sister (8.1%) :The Good Son (18.7%) vs. Kapantay ay Langit (15.7%) vs. The One That Got Away (11.5%) vs. One Well-Raised Daughter (7.8%) / PCSO Lottery Draw (3.8%) :Black (7.3%) vs. Fight For My Love (6.6%) vs. Emergency Couple (5.7%) vs. PTV News Headlines Today's News, Tomorrow's Headlines (2.1%) :Tonight With Boy Abunda (3.7%) / Bandila (2.7%) vs. Saksi (3.4%) vs. I Love Lee Tae-ri (3.5%) / News Team 13 (2.2%) vs. BizNews (1.0%) :Maniwala Ka Kaya Mo Mission Possible (2.1%) vs. Front Row: Obra (2.0%) vs. Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (1.6%) vs. PNA Newsroom (0.8%) :O Shopping (1.1%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (0.7%) vs. The Jon Santos Show (0.7%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.3%) vs. Oras ng Himala (0.1%) Source: Kantar Media